rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Megabyte
This is a Featured Article "Welcome to Megaframe!" -'Megabyte' Megabyte is a power-hungry and ambitious virus from Mainframe. He is impeccably dignified, however, and always wants to make a good impression, even when he is trying to infect the Super Computer. However, he is very cruel, punishing his servants and taking joy in the pain of his enemies. He has a pet null called Nibbles whom he referred to as his father, and who was later revealed to be Welman Matrix, Dot and Enzo's father. Megabyte was known all over Mainframe for his reputable fights with his sister, Hexadecimal. The commander of Megabyte's military was Lieutenant Chauncy, and the head of his science and research was Herr Doktor. His main henchmen were Hack and Slash, and his spy network included Agent Six, Agent Twelve, and Sergeant Smiley. History Setting up Megabyte was originally a virus named Killabyte, who was scheduled for deletion when he was upgraded into the supervirus Gigabyte. The new virus was promptly brought to Twin City by Welman Matrix's Gateway Command, causing an explosion that devastated the city and split Gigabyte into Megabyte and Hexadecimal. Each of the "siblings" received aspects of Gigabyte; Megabyte ended up with incredible brawn and a calculating thought-process, while Hexadecimal received Gigabyte's higher-level functions and transfinite power reserves. After arriving in Mainframe, Megabyte infected the city's industrial sector, Ghetty Prime. All the binomes living there have been infected and are completely loyal to him. All the sector's buildings have been turned into construction facilities to build anything he may need in order to take over the rest of the city or other systems. He soon constructed a tower, the Silicon Tor, from which to rule, and set his sights on the rest of Mainframe - and eventually, the Super Computer. Early Activities (Season 1) Shortly after Bob arrived in Mainframe, Megabyte attempted to curry his favor with a combination of polite requests and constant harassment. After his interference prevented Bob from reaching a Game that nullified a sector of Mainframe, Megabyte was finally able to bring the Guardian to the Tor to fulfill his request; stabilizing a Class 12 Tear into a portal to the Super Computer. The interference of Dot allowed Bob to escape, but an incoming Game Cube provided an alternative, as its energies stabilized the tear anyway. Megabyte promptly infected the User in the Space Race game and headed for the portal, but Bob and Dot were able to stop him, with Bob briefly entering the portal to retrieve something from the Super Computer's armory. As Megabyte prepared to vent his frustrations on Dot, Bob returned and made himself, Dot, and the tear vanish before the virus' eyes. Megabyte immediately left, thinking that Bob had used a Return Command to retreat to Dot's Diner; unbeknownst to him, the Guardian had simply concealed himself and his friend with Hidden File Commands. (The Tearing) Megabyte was the first customer of Enzo's new delivery service, requesting that the young sprite take a package to Hexadecimal at Lost Angles. Unbeknownst to Enzo, the package contained a Delete Command, disguised as a mask, which Megabyte hoped would finally dispose of his chaotic sister. Unfortunately for Megabyte, Hexadecimal was warned of the trap by Scuzzy, and Enzo's package went undelivered (although it nearly destroyed Bob, Dot, and Enzo when it caused an Infinite Data Else-If Loop in a Game). When the virus expressed his displeasure to Enzo, the latter brushed him off, having learned to be more discerning with his choice of clients. To make matters worse, Megabyte's backup plan - a conventional bomb delivered by Hack and Slash - ended up blowing up his own Tor when the robots returned with the bomb, claiming that Hexadecimal already had one. (Racing the Clock) In a bid to reach the Super Computer, Megabyte built a Magnetic Generator to force open a portal; however, Bob destroyed the machine and stole the Magnet powering it. After a failed attempt to delete the Guardian that left him clinging to the edge of his Tor, Megabyte confronted Bob and Dot outside the latter's diner, threatening Enzo's life unless his magnet was returned immediately. He would soon regret his choice of words, as Bob flicked the magnet right at the virus' forehead, partially erasing him. Weakened and paralyzed, Megabyte could barely call for Hack and Slash as he fell to a lower level - despite the apparently dire situation, he eventually recovered. (The Quick and the Fed) When Hexadecimal began increasing her security and acting oddly secretive, Megabyte entered into a brief partnership with his sister, paying several visits to her Lair. However, it was merely a ruse to trick Hexadecimal - Megabyte correctly guessed that her secrecy meant she was hiding something. After some time, he stole the Medusa Bug from Hexadecimal. sacrificing six ABCs to stall the chaotic virus as he fled to the Tor. Unfortunately, Hexadecimal had only let him escape; when Megabyte activated the Medusa, he discovered that it was actually a virulent viral bug. Hexadecimal taunted him through a VidWindow as he was turned to stone, leaving the bug to infect the Tor and move on to the rest of Mainframe. The city's leaders first suspected Megabyte as the source of the dangerous Bug, but ruled him out when they realized the Tor was already infected. Left as a lifeless statue, Megabyte was doomed to a slow decay as the bug drained his energy, but Bob was able to convince Hexadecimal to restore Mainframe, curing Megabyte in the process. (The Medusa Bug) Despite this narrow escape, Megabyte began tinkering with his own version of the Medusa Bug, eventually developing a refined version that would not infect him or his assets in Ghetty Prime. He unleashed it on Mainframe, turning all of it to stone, but his work was undone when Bob went to the Super Computer and found the Trias Effect, which destroyed the second version of the Bug. (Promo Spots) During a routine search of Mr. Pearson's Data Dump, Megabyte found evidence of an old UNFORMAT Command in the junk piles. He promised a reward to whoever found the device - when one of his infected 0 Binomes found it, Megabyte rewarded his minion by making him the test subject of the Command, thereby confirming that it still held a charge. Unfortunately for the virus, Bob arrived to thwart his minions, and the UNFORMAT Command was eaten by Frisket. Megabyte immediately captured Frisket and Enzo and attempted to retrieve the command from the latter before it could degrade too badly. However, Enzo freed his dog with a yo-yo trick, forcing Megabyte and his troops to pursue them through the depths of Silicon Tor. After chasing one of his own ABCs through power-drained halls, Megabyte cornered Enzo and Frisket atop his tower, but the boy and his dog got away; worse yet, Megabyte stepped on the remains of the UNFORMAT Command, now reduced to doggie doo-doo. (In the Belly of the Beast) Following this fiasco, Megabyte enlisted the help of Mouse to plant a Neural Matrix Scrambler in Bob's brain, thereby gaining the Super Computer's access codes (and making Bob into Megabyte's personal servant). Realizing that the mercenary was untrustworthy, Megabyte sent Hack and Slash to accompany Mouse, with orders to delete her at the first sign of disloyalty. Mouse performed the mission with only one minor hitch - through pure coincidence, the villains had ended up in Enzo's brain instead of Bob's. Megabyte's rage was quelled when he realized that the child was inside the Principal Office - taking manual control of Enzo's body, he used the young sprite to enter Mainframe's Core. While doing this, however, Bob had infiltrated Enzo's brain and convinced Mouse to shut down the Scrambler - infuriated, Megabyte deactivated the Data Compression Field keeping Mouse's infiltration craft at microscopic size. (The Great Brain Robbery) One day, Megabyte noticed an unusually large amount of activity at Dot's Diner. He sent his spies to investigate the diner, while attempting to interrogate Bob via VidWindow at the Jet Ball stadium. His interrogation was fruitless, but his spies reported that Dot was preparing some sort of "celebratory event" for that night - in response, Megabyte decided to implement the feared "Plan 214". Said plan turned out to be crashing the event (Enzo's first birthday) so the virus could demonstrate one of his previously-unseen skills: an incredible proficiency with an electric guitar. After a dramatic rock duel with Bob, Megabyte gave his guitar to Enzo and left in his limo, commenting that he had "always wanted to do that". (Talent Night) When Dot attempted to reclaim a sector of Ghetty Prime by recording the inhabitants' PIDs in her Organizer, Megabyte enlisted a treacherous binome named Cyrus to retrieve the PIDs for his own use. Cyrus succeeded in his task, prompting Megabyte to promise him the rank of Lieutenant in his army. (Identity Crisis, Part 1) However, Dot was able to retrieve the PIDs moments before Megabyte could decode the encryptions protecting them, claiming that Cyrus was, in fact, a double agent for her side. Irritated, Megabyte had Hack and Slash take Cyrus to the PID Extraction Chamber, commenting that he could use a new shoe-shining droid. (Identity Crisis, Part 2) Raising the Stakes (Season 2, Part 1) Megabyte finally managed to break into the Principal Office by masquerading as an upgrade with Hexadecimal's help. Upon arrival, he knocked Bob off the Sub-Sphere and electrocuted Phong; since Megabyte could not infect the master program, he had to settle for copying Phong's read-only memory. Using the old sprite's command codes, he entered the Core Control Chamber, only for Bob to challenge him once again. The Guardian found himself at a critical disadvantage when Glitch ran out of power, but Phong was able to summon a Zoom Room that took Bob and Dot to safety. Displeased but far from bothered, Megabyte sent lethal game pucks after the two sprites and began to erase Mainframe, planning to remake the city in his own image. Along the way, he also placated a suspicious Hexadecimal by promising her fifty-fifty control of Mainframe - secretly plotting to erase her with the rest of the system - and taunted Enzo, who was nearing deletion by energy drain. Bob and Dot eventually returned, the former with a recharged Glitch and the latter armed with a powerful Exoskeleton Suit, but Megabyte infected Dot's new equipment and used it to neutralize Bob. Megabyte demanded that Bob give him a portal to the Super Computer, but his greed would be his undoing, Bob tricked him into entering a deletion chamber, pretending it was a portal generator. With the last of his strength, Megabyte activated a self-destruct program, intent on taking Mainframe with him, so Bob was forced to eject the chamber from the Principal Office. The chamber landed right next to Silicon Tor, and Megabyte began climbing out as the real upgrade prepared to descend on Mainframe. (Infected) When Lens the Codemaster began destroying parts of Mainframe in search of Talon, Dot contacted Megabyte in hopes of borrowing some ABCs for evacuating the citizens. Megabyte refused, commenting that he was not running a taxi service and claiming that viruses and Codemasters had an unpleasant history together. As Dot protested, Megabyte ended the call with "Good luck; you'll need it". (High Code) Megabyte's next plan involved using a Leech Command to siphon energy from Game Cubes, powering a device he was using to break into the Archives. His first attempt inadvertantly saved his enemies from deletion in the Alien Combat game, but the game ended before his energy drill could break through the Archive's shields. Desperate to enter the Archives, Megabyte ordered Hack and Slash to set the Leech Command to maximum drain when the next Game Cube hit - unfortunately for the virus, said cube dropped right on his tower, trapping him in Basic Combat 2 with Bob. Worse yet, the Leech Command's drain crashed the game, prompting the User to download another game that merged with the first. When the User attacked, Megabyte fled with Bob, and pushed over a dead tree to bridge a chasm. Not one to miss an opportunity, Megabyte knocked Bob off the log as he crossed, before throwing the whole thing down the chasm to prevent the User from following. Unfortunately, the User simply jumped over the chasm and Megabyte found himself sinking into a tar pit as the User opened fire on him. Megabyte reluctantly called for Bob's aid, and the Guardian defeated the User moments before Megabyte would have been deleted. When the game ended, Megabyte learned that his minions had finally broken into the Archives and retrieved the control circuitry for the Gateway Command, allowing Megabyte to rebuild the device in Silicon Tor. To test it, Megabyte sent Enzo Matrix - captured when he was found snooping on the energy drill - through the portal, only for the cable to break as he entered the Super Computer. Bob and Dot intervened, prompting Megabyte to send Hack and Slash to stop them - alas, the bumbling robots instead seized the Gateway Command and tried to flee with it, leading to the device's destruction. Bob was able to return with Enzo before the portal dissipated, but Hack and Slash managed to capture Dot instead. After Bob reminded Megabyte that he owed him for saving his life in the game, Megabyte allowed the sprites to leave, warning the Guardian that "Now, we are even". (When Games Collide) In his next attempt to steal Mainframe's Core Energy, Megabyte launched an all-out attack on the Principal Office. He finally succeeded in getting past the CPU forces and began funneling the Core Energy into a transformer. Bob arrived to stop Megabyte, but a Game Cube loaded into the system, distorted due to the loss of the Core Energy. Enzo swooped in on his Air Cart, knocking Megabyte into the core energy, and Bob fled in his car as the cube landed on the Principal Office. Through some combination of the core energy and the warped game, Megabyte entered the Road Warrior Game as a freight truck, towing the transformer as a trailer. Bob managed to get the energy back to the Principal Office just as the Game ended, reverting Megabyte to normal and averting the destruction of Mainframe. Enraged at the loss of his transformer, Megabyte prepared to attack, vowing that this was the last time Bob would destroy one of his plans, but was forced to retreat when Dot revealed the entire CPU complement as backup. (Bad Bob) Hexadecimal entered an artistic stage and broke into the city's Archives. She infected the system paint program and began painting the city and everyone in it. Among other things, Hexadecimal turned Silicon Tor into a giant flower pot, painting it yellow and dropping massive sunflowers through the roof entrance. An infuriated Megabyte vowed vengeance on his sister, but Hexadecimal played with his face, painted him up like a clown and pasted him into the sky as a still painting. Megabyte was restored to normal when Bob undid the Paint program and Dot broke the program's link to Hexadecimal's lair. (Painted Windows) Interactions with the Web (Season 2, Part 2) For a brief time, Megabyte was infected by a Web Creature and became a primal black version of himself (Nullzilla), obsessed only with merging with Hexadecimal to recreate Gigabyte. Gigabyte was eventually reformed, but Bob used a portal to split Gigabyte back into Megabyte and Hexadecimal. (Gigabyte) After a Web Portal opened over Mainframe, Megabyte agreed to an alliance with Bob and Hexadecimal in order to close it down. Megabyte constructed the Hardware, Phong provided the software, and Hexadecimal powered it. Megabyte and Herr Doktor worked with Mouse in operating the craft. The CPU forces were quickly losing the fight and Megabyte had his ABCs launch and support the CPUs. Using the cooperation and Web War to his advantage, Megabyte was able to get rid of Bob. Just before closing the portal, Megabyte removed and crushed Glitch, forced Bob into a missile and launched him into the portal. Once the portal was closed Megabyte ordered Lieutenant Chauncy to destroy the remaining Web Creatures and then blow the exhausted CPU fleet out of the sky. Hexadecimal laughed as she began to recharge the Hardware and turned it towards the Principal Office. Then Megabyte and Hexadecimal contacted the Principal Office and ordered Phong to lower all defenses on the building. Phong told the viruses they would fight them until the last, and Guardian Enzo vowed to protect the city as Bob had. (Web World Wars) Unknown to Megabyte and everyone else at the time, when the virus damaged Glitch, a small amount of Guardian code was transferred to him. The Viral Wars (Season 3) The Viral Wars started as the Web War came to and end. Most of the city's forces were destroyed in the following battle. Megabyte watched as Hexadecimal used the Hardware to fire on the Principal Office, damaging it's shields. The cities remaining nine CPU ships prepared to dock at the Principal Office and they lowered their shields. The buildings Anti-Aircraft Guns managed to destroy the ABC tanks following them, but one crashed on the Principal Office shield generator. Hexadecimal prepared to fire again, but Megabyte told her not to because it would destroy the Core and the entire system. Hex thought the resulting explosion and chaos would be glorious. The Principal Office managed to deflect the second shot, but Hex prepared to fire again. Megabyte tried to stop her from destroying 'his city' and lunged at her. Hexadecimal easily flung him aside and returned to the Hardware. Megabyte fell off the platform and was caught by Hack and Slash and carried back to the Tor. Hexadecimal was severely damaged when a Game Cube landed on the Hardware before she could fire again. The Hardware exploded and Hex was all but destroyed. Megabyte had her retrieved and imprisoned in the Tor. Herr Doktor was given orders to repair her. To wear down his enemies, Megabyte organized propaganda against Enzo and attacked his inexperience. (To Mend and Defend) Once Hexadecimal was repaired, Megabyte had a pain collar installed on her. When she was awakened he activated it so she would know she was not allowed to leave. (Between a Raccoon and a Hard Place) Megabyte paid Enzo and AndrAIa a visit after they finished a Game. He told the 'boy' to deliver a message to Phong and his sister: although they may be safe behind the Principal Office's shields, the people of Mainframe would suffer. Phong and Mouse eventually developed a firewall capable of enclosing Ghetty Prime to imprison Megabyte inside. (Firewall) Megabyte made one attempt to break through the firewall. He had Hexadecimal's containment chamber moved to the firewall with his entire army ready to move. Megabyte ordered Hex to use her powers to breach the firewall or suffer. Hex opened a small rift in the wall and the ABC were able to move through, two by two. The Principal Office was able to put out enough firepower to make the ABCs turn back and Megabyte closed the rift. He lost Lieutenant Chauncy in the assault. (Game Over) Hexadecimal eventually broke free, destroying the Silicon Tor and overloading the firewall immediately. She used a horde of Nulls to devastate most of Megabyte's ABCs and she personally destroyed Hack and Slash. Hexadecimal eventually grew bored of the fight and went back to Lost Angles. Needing a new base, Megabyte took every binome and ABC he had left and attacked the Principal Office. Megabyte conquered it and everyone except Phong escaped. Phong was beheaded and Megabyte kept him in a jar so that he could retrieve information to control Mainframe's Core. He renamed the city Megaframe and diverted all the systems resources to defending the Principal Office and fighting Dot's rebellion. (Megaframe) Eventually, Bob returned along with Matrix, AndrAIa, and the crew of the Saucy Mare. With the return of Bob, Megabyte knew that Megaframe was back on the Net. Megabyte ordered Herr Doktor to extract portal command codes from Phong so that he could leave the dying system. The Saucy Mare joined with Dot's rebellion and attack the Principal Office. The Saucy Mare was evacuated and loaded with explosives. It was used to destroy the remains of Megabyte's ABCs. With no air cover, the rebellion was able to stage an all out attack on the Principal Office. Matrix made it into the control centers and found Phong. Megabyte cornered Matrix, recognizing the 'boy', saying he will enjoy killing him. AndrAIa threw her trident to Matrix and he blocked Megabyte's claws. Megabyte and Matrix engage in a fight taking them to the higher levels of the Principal Office. In the last moments of the fight Megabyte gained the final codes from Phong and formed a portal to the Super Computer. Matrix managed to defeat Megabyte but decided to show mercy, as he was better than the virus. Megabyte got away, injured, and prepared to enter the portal. Mouse hacked into the portal and redirected its destination to the Web. Megabyte was pulled in by Web Creatures and the portal vanished. (Showdown) The Return (Season 4) Megabyte secretly returned the following year, having transformed into a Trojan Horse virus. He is more dangerous than ever in this state because he can adopt the appearance of any person he has come in contact with, to the point of fooling system scans. Megabyte was brought to Mainframe by Ray Tracer just after the defeat of Daemon. He had taken the appearance of Bob by using the Guardian code he had accidentally taken from Glitch during the Web War. Megabyte fooled everyone and proceeded to slowly move in on Dot Matrix. The real Bob became frustrated, realizing that Dot was falling for the original looking Bob. He attempted to separate from Glitch but failed and was trapped in a black cocoon. While the real Bob was rushed to the Super Computer for treatment, Megabyte proposed to Dot and they started laying plans to get married. Bob was eventually freed by the return of the Guardian Key Tools. He quickly rushed back to Mainframe and crashed the wedding. Dot told him to leave and sided with the fake Bob. Glitch flew to the fake Bob and everyone thought the real Bob was the copy. As Bob was leaving Glitch took the original guardian code from Megabyte and returned to Bob and loaded the code into him. Bob returned to his original form and Megabyte, unable to hold that shape, reverted to his real form. Megabyte and Bob began to fight and destroyed the wedding chapel in the process with the Virus amazed by Bob's new strength. When the fighting stopped for a nano-second Bob asked Megabyte why he had done this. Megabyte said, "It amused me." He temporarily blinded Bob and went back to the wedding chapel, stopping just long enough to kiss Dot. Then Megabyte went into the chapel and grabbed Specky, changing into his form, allowing him to escape unnoticed. (Null Bot of the Bride) While Mainframe's leaders were having a meeting to figure out what to do, Megabyte impersonated Mike the TV and told the entire city to panic. He then went to Al's Wait & Eat and found a few of his former military leaders there. He was pleased to find Herr Doktor and Lieutenant Chauncy there. After revealing himself to them, Megabyte ordered them to surrender their PIDs and together they would usher in a new viral dawn. As an example of what would happen if they resisted, Megabyte forcibly infected Al's Waiter with his new tendrils. Megabyte was able to distract the Mainframers with an alias copy of himself and forcibly took control of the War Room. Megabyte locked down the Principal Office and warned everyone that he was there for revenge, and to prepare themselves for "the hunt." (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) Comic (Non-Canon) The events of the Hunt are not fully known, but it left Mainframe devastated and overrun by murderous zombinomes. The entire System had to be evacuated to the Super Computer, though Welman Matrix was left behind. Megabyte placed a spyware device in the Super Computer and so was able to prepare a defense against the Code Master anti-viral weapon Gnosis, but this failed and Megabyte was seemingly killed. Megabyte acted as the spokesman for Gnosis, though this was later revealed to be a back up created by Gnosis. However after the defeat of Gnosis it was stated by Bob that "even Megabyte was brought back". (Paradigms Lost) Abilities Megabyte is one of the physically strongest beings in all of Mainframe, being strong enough to throw around one of his ABCs and fast enough to run up vertical surfaces. Megabyte can infect most anyone as long as he can get to their PID. He is incapable of infecting a city's leader, such as Phong. Megabyte also has the ability to attach and detach his legs whenever he is sitting in his throne. He also can extend deadly claws from both his knuckles and fingernails. After his upgrade to a Trojan Horse virus, Megabyte gained the ability to absorb pieces of code from anyone he touches, in turn allowing him to shift his form to match theirs. He can still infect others through their PIDs, but also displays the ability to infect them directly by touching them with thin metal tentacles released from his hands - individuals infected in this manner become lethargic "zombinomes", with little personality or sentience beyond their loyalty to Megabyte. References *Megabyte's name is a reference to a unit of computer memory. *Megabyte in general has made references to the Borg from Star Trek. The most overt example is from Between a Raccoon and a Hard Place, where the Jean Luc Picard binome gives a speech reminiscent of Captain Picard's speech in Star Trek: First Contact. Megabyte's response was the Borg motto, 'Resistance is Futile.' His appearance in the fourth season went even further, having him capable of infecting others using tentacles that protrude from his hands, also a Borg staple. It may be worth noting that Megabyte's voice actor, Tony Jay, was a guest star in an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation ''and that he also played villain "Nigel St John" in some episodes of ''Lois and Clark:The New Adventures of Superman. *In seasons one through three, Megabyte removed his legs to sit in his throne. No reason for why he does this was ever given. Gallery Megabyte 1.jpg Megabyte 3.jpg Megabyte 7.jpg Megabyte 4.jpg Megabyte 5.jpg Megabyte 6.jpg Megabyte (Circuit Background).jpg Category:ReBoot characters Category:Virus